


Mirror Mirror

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 4 - Mirror SexThere is a mention but not description of blood sucking, and it doesn't happen.I know the theory of Vampires not being reflected in the mirror because those used to be made with silver is very flawed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Like I finished writing this at 1 am on a work night and read through it before posting. Please poke me with big mistakes. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Junmyeon swore to never sire a new vampire. 

He’s hold on to this promise, to the useless honour of a vampire for centuries. As Minseok’s pointed out, that wasn't saying much since he’s slept so much of that time. But Junmyeon was tired of starting new lives in new places over and over again, and he didn’t know how to live without the outside world, so he’d sleep; slumber and dream, even if he was not supposed to. 

But now he’s awake and cosplaying, again Minseok’s words not his, as a business mogul. World has changed so much. Humans now talk to each other from far away, they fly, they live fast, and in high places. They war too harshly and love more freely. Junmyeon learns and drinks it all up, spends his days creating inventions and nights pretending to drink in dark bars, hunting. 

“Junmyeon, you smile at them, pay for their drinks and ask them politely if you could bite them a little after you fuck,” Minseok says, and Junmyeon wonders why he even spends time with him. 

When Minseok joins him in a club, he moves languidly onto a dance floor, looking cute and so ageless. He smiles a cute smile but then throws his head back, rolls his hips, and he can choose who to take that night. Junmyeon prefers to be more subtle, work a bit more for it, and dance less. 

Which is why he doesn’t understand why he’s in the middle of the dance floor right now, feeling dazed as he watches a young man dance, lost in the rhythm and perfectly content even if alone in the push and pull of the bodies, ephemeral. His shoulders are broad, his hips narrow and his ass, in the washed out blue jeans, perfect. His hair is longish, soft, the kind of blond that is unnaturally white and pulls all the light in. Junmyeon thinks he’s smelled him before he saw him, followed the feeling in his gut, and now he can’t take his eyes away. It takes all his will to step forward, into this man’s path

 

Sehun is a dancer, full of life and restless energy. His moves, when he really dances, are sharp, like it’s the air around him that snaps. He loves to stay behind in the dance studio he belongs to, after everyone goes home. Junmyeon finds himself watching him and his reflection almost every night. Mirrors in the 21st century aren’t made of silver, but Junmyeon doesn’t know how to look at himself anymore. He follows Sehun in them instead, his many versions in the mirrored wall and body length mirrors around the studio, with awe. 

Their connection is already too strong, but Junmyeon cannot pull away. Sehun is headstrong and clings all at the same time. He wants to just be with Junmyeon, lets Junmyeon drink when they fall into sheets together deep into the night, stays up with Junmyeon until almost dawn, and eats pineapples because Junmyeon’s mentioned they make his blood taste that much better. He laughs at Junmyeon’s old quirks but indulges them, ignores Junmyeon’s tendencies to _control_ and does only what he wants. Sehun pulls Junmyeon into a whirlwind of emotions he shouldn’t be able to feel and holds his cold body close. Junmyeon’s never wanted this much. He watches Sehun absorb all that light as he moves and he wants and wants. 

 

“Come here,” Sehun whines, standing in the middle of the practice room. His hair is a mess, sticking to his neck where there are small trickles of sweat, and his chest is bare because he’s thrown his t-shirt away too songs back. 

“I’m fine here,” Junmyeon says, crossing his legs and leaning back. “The view’s great.” 

Sehun smiles smugly, glancing into the mirror, but he’s not placated. 

“It’s better from here,” he only says, head tilted to the side. 

So maybe Junmyeon’s mentioned it, how mirrors throw him off. He doesn’t want to be looking at his face that hasn’t changed for so long but still looks different without the life pulsing through him. 

Sehun’s eyes turn serious, and it’s that stubbornness Junmyeon can always sense in the set of Sehun’s jaw. In the next moment, Sehun’s in Junmyeon’s corner and he’s pulling Junmyeon up and into the middle of the room. Junmyeon looks at his feet, even as Sehun maneuvers them so that he’s mostly shielding Junmyeon from the mirror and leaning into Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon’s hands settle on Sehun’s hips instantly, and he can’t help but nose at the skin on Sehun’s shoulder, where it meets Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s blood is so loud in Junmyeon’s ears, overpowering. 

“Look,” Sehun whispers, and Junmyeon, foolish, distracted Junmyeon, looks up. His own eyes are dark and hungry in the mirror, his skin paler than it was when he was alive, almost translucent. Sehun is a vibrant power in his arms and Junmyeon just wants to be a part of him. 

“We look good together,” Sehun whispers, and his own eyes reflect almost fascination. Junmyeon, trying to shift the focus, runs his palm over Sehun’s stomach, flat with the perfect hint of lean muscle. Sehun’s nipples are dark and Junmyeon pinches one, watches in the mirror how Sehun tenses and bites his lip. 

“It’s all you,” Junmyeon mutters, late reply to Sehun’s assertion. 

“Hmm … you look good on me.” Sehun counters. He throws his head back, leaning it on Junmyeon’s shoulder. He has to arch to do so, and Junmyeon twists at his right nipple again and lets his hand slide into Sehun’s sweatpants. He’s rewarded with a groan that’s encouraging. And he’s undressed Sehun enough of times by now that it's easy, pushing his sweats and boxers to mid-thighs. He didn’t think it’d be this alluring watching his own hand on Sehun’s cock in the mirror while Sehun slumps into him, hands reaching back to grab at Junmyeon’s ass for support. 

“Yes,” Sehun murmurs, and he rolls his head so that he can look into the mirror. Their eyes meet in it, for just a moment, and Sehun’s cock twitches. He’s watching too now, the way Junmyeon counts his ribs and circles his belly button, his other hand playing with Sehun’s balls. Sehun’s cock is hard now, jutting out, so nice and long. 

Junmyeon has to look away, just for a moment, when he feels the pressure in his stomach tightening. He licks a wet stripe up Sehun’s neck and Sehun accommodates him, turn his head so that he can watch as Junmyeon mouths at his neck, teeth scraping over the thick vein pulsing there. 

“Please,” Sehun whimpers, and his hips jerk forward. Junmyeon’s fingers close tightly around Sehun’s cock, and he pulls, thumbs over the slit. Junmyeon never drinks from Sehun’s neck and never drinks when they have sex. He’s afraid to because he’s so close to losing control when he tastes Sehun’s blood on any day. He doesn’t think he could manage if he drank like this. Sehun likes the idea that much more. They both are probably thinking of how it would feel as Junmyeon’s hand moves faster up and down Sehun’s cock, and they watch. 

“Fuck me,” Sehun finally specifies his plea, and Junmyeon sees his thigh muscles tensing at the twist of Junmyeon’s wrist. Sehun’s breath is loud and labored, his skin damp from sweat. 

“I don’t have anything,” Junmyeon rasps, smoothing both of his palms over the top of Sehun’s thighs, pushing Sehun’s pants further down to around his knees. 

“In my bag,” Sehun rasps, and Junmyeon sees it just in front of them, dumped against the mirror wall. He grabs Sehun’s hips and pushes him forward. Sehun goes, almost too willingly, and they collide with the mirror. Sehun just huffs and stays put. 

“It’s cold; warm me up,” he utters. 

Sometimes Junmyeon doesn’t understand Sehun, because he just knows his hands never grow hot enough to do that. Still when Sehun pushes his hips back, Junmyeon presses forward, Sehun flattening against the mirror again. The friction is just what Junmyeon needed, his cock straining against his dress pants, and he presses forward a few more times before Sehun huffs indignantly. 

“Junmyeon. Now. Fuck me now.” His breath fogs the mirror where his cheek is pressed against it, and Junmyeon runs his hand down Sehun’s spine before finally bending down. He finds the lube easily in Sehun’s gym bag and straightens back up. 

“Clothes off,” Sehun commands, looking into the mirror that he’s stepped a bit back from in the meantime. Junmyeon does as he’s told, and unconsciously moves enough to the side that Sehun can watch him. He pulls at his cock a few times once he’s naked and hears Sehun groan. 

“Look up,” Sehun says harshly, and Junmyeon does despite himself. He sees both of them now, and Sehun’s hand is on his own cock as well. It’s an image he will always remember, watching each other like this. But he’d rather just see Sehun, so Junmyeon moves behind him again and presses a palm into his back. Sehun braces his hands against the mirror, leans forward a bit to do so. Junmyeon coats his fingers. 

It’s an endless loop of seeing things neither of them normally does like this. The way Sehun’s mouth falls open when Junmyeon’s first finger pushes into him and the way his cock twitches. Sehun looks different than when he’s facing Junmyeon, his head hanging low as he just feels. But when he does look up, he gets to see the way Junmyeon’s brow is furrowed in concentration as he searches for the right angle, the way his other hand pulls at his own cock because the thought of having Sehun like this drives him crazy. Junmyeon pushes another finger in, and Sehun moans and pushes back. 

“That’s enough,” he breathes out. 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon warns wearily. Sehun’s lying. But Sehun only pushes back more insistently. 

“Come on.” Sehun’s cock is leaking precum, and Sehun ... Sehun always only does what he wants. Junmyeon pulls his fingers away, hastily lubing himself, before he’s lining up. 

“Yes,” Sehun sighs, and Junmyeon thrusts forward, with more force than he planned. Sehun’s arms almost give away, but in the next second he’s using them to push back. He’s too tight, and burning hot and perfect. Junmyeon’s shaking apart and Sehun probably can not only sense it but also see it, because his head is turned to the side, mouth muffled into his forearm and his eyes trained where Junmyeon knows is another mirror. 

He doesn’t follow Sehun’s gaze and instead focuses on the way this feels, the way his body feels like there’s his own blood rushing through it, how Sehun's hips fit into his hands. He kisses the knobs of Sehun’s spine and sets a pace, measured and strong thrusts that make Sehun moan into his arm. Sehun’s hands slip a little on the mirror, and the glass must be glued to the wall because even with this much pressure, it doesn’t even rattle. Junmyeon looks ahead of himself then. He sees their reflection, his body hunched over Sehun's bent back, Sehun’s arms straining in the mirror, Sehun’s cock bobbing between his legs. It’s mesmerizing. 

Junmyeon grips Sehun harder, pulls Sehun’s ass more into his hips. He knows he's found the right angle when Sehun's head snaps up on a deep moan, back arching and their eyes meeting in the mirror. Junmyeon thrusts forward faster now, and Sehun’s arm are unsteady. 

“Look at you,” Sehun mutters, and it’s Junmyeon who should be saying it, but it doesn’t matter because he _is_ looking, and all he sees is the two of them, connected, full of life and energy, eyes ablaze, alive, the desire almost tangible. Junmyeon throws his head back too and pushes forward with too much strength. Sehun stumbles and Junmyeon follows. Sehun’s chest collides with the mirror, his cock painting a wet stripe across it. 

Junmyeon falters, but Sehun’s hand, now free, grabs at Junmyeon’s ass cheek. 

“Don’t stop,” he moans, and Junmyeon rolls his hips. Sehun’s nails dig deeper into his skin and Junmyeon doesn’t hold back anymore, hips snapping, cock sinking deep with every thrust, his own fingers gripping Sehun’s hips too hard, nails leaving red crescents behind. 

It’s almost on accident when Junmyeon looks to the side, into the mirror Sehun’s found earlier, and he gets to see them both from profile, the way they move against each other, his cock sliding in and out, skin on Sehun’s ass growing red, Sehun’s ribcage pressed into the hard surface, mouth open wide and slick with spit. He can see all their muscles flexing and releasing, the plains of naked skin, red blotches down Sehun’s body where Junmyeon’s fingers have been, where the blood rushes too fast. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon swears. Sehun almost manages a smirk that Junmyeon catches in the mirror before he leans forward, covering Sehun’s back with his chest and griping at Sehun’s hair with one hand. Sehun’s spine arches more and he turns his head further to the side so Junmyeon can kiss him, catch a bit of his tongue and suck before he moves down the side of his jaw and onto his neck again. Sehun smells so good right now, overwhelming. At the first scrape of Junmyeon’s teeth on the back of Sehun’s neck, Sehun comes, clenching his ass and spasming. Junmyeon is gone too fast, shocked with the way it wrecks him. 

They slump even more into the mirror, shivers running as if through both of them at the same time, and then they just slide down it. Sehun turns around on Junmyeon’s lap almost right away, Junmyeon’s cock slipping out of him, and kisses Junmyeon, not letting him even blink the white spots from his eyes. It’s deep and messy but a satisfied kind of kiss. 

“You look so good with your cock in me,” Sehun mutters. 

Junmyeon opens his mouth to say something, but instead tenses when he hears a thud outside the door. 

Sehun starts laughing. “You should see the panic on your face right now,” he says. Junmyeon thinks if someone’s here, they shouldn’t find them naked reflected in several mirrors, but Sehun only kisses his jaw and cheek and the corner of his mouth. 

“The studio’s been empty before you came. It must be the window in the changing room that everyone forgets to close.” 

Junmyeon’s only half listening, still stuck on the visual of both of them naked, reflecting in several mirrors. He sees it now, stares, at the way Sehun’s long limbs are wrapped around his torso, how protective his own arms look around Sehun’s back. How much they fit. 

“You really do look good on me,” Sehun says then, knowingly, repeating what he’s said when Junmyeon was still dressed, what now feels ages ago. And when Junmyeon turns to him and meets his eyes, Sehun gives him a soft kiss. “You should turn me soon, you know. My body won’t be this perfect for much longer and it would suck if my ass sagged for _eternity_.” 

Sehun’s asked before. But for the first time Junmyeon’s insides don't recoil at the suggestion. Instead he lets himself be infected with Sehun’s silly giggles. 

 

Junmyeon swore to never sire a new vampire.

To hell with his honour though. Wild, debauched Childe Sehun, only his, is worth the sin, the broken promise. 

Besides, Junmyeon is starting to believe together, like this, they’ll be able to keep the vibrant energy alive. For eternity.


	2. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober  
> Day 6 - biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. Like I finished writing this at 1 am on a work night and read through it before posting. Please poke me with big mistakes. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)
> 
> I blame Chelsea for the existence of this fic.

Junmyeon pulls away from Sehun’s wrist when he feels Sehun tremble next to him. It’s Saturday, well past noon but they’ve barely left the bed to clean up and feed Sehun. Then Sehun claimed it’s time to feed Junmyeon. Junmyeon couldn’t really say no to that. 

He wipes his mouth into his forearm and looks up at Sehun who looks a tiny bit paler and a lot dazed, fascinated. He watches the puncture wounds on his wrist as they slowly seal. 

“Stop looking like this is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to you,” Junmyeon deadpans and he leaves to wash out his mouth. Sehun watches him silently until he comes back then pulls him down onto the bed and straddles his hips. He’s hard. “It’s not supposed to be a turn on either.” Junmyeon knows he’s wasting his breath. 

“But biting is hot,” Sehun laughs then leans down and kisses Junmyeon without hesitation. Junmyeon still marvels how Sehun just accepts everything as it comes, never recoils from anything that comes with Junmyeon feeding on blood, and not being alive. 

_“I think you focus too much on that,” Sehun’s told him once. Minseok told him million times. And when Junmyeon told Minseok about Sehun wanting to be turned, barely a year into their relationship, Minseok has just patted him on the back like he was proud._

_“What if he hates me after. Or gets bored with me. He’ll know about everything I feel or even think, really, just by being.” Junmyeon’s worried about so much more than that, but in his weakest moments, he allows the selfish worries, the scariest ones. Sehun existing in his orbit for eternity but not wanting Junmyeon, hating him, running away._

_“Or he’d find out exactly how hot you find him literally all the time, and you’d just end up having too much sex and never leaving bed again. Or well for a few centuries at least,” Minseok replied, grinning._

_“It’s not like that,” Junmyeon protested. Not like it wasn’t true, about him constantly being pulled to Sehun, but …_

_“Don’t worry Junmyeon. I know you love Sehun with all of your dead heart,” Minseok said, almost completely serious. “But this is a two way street. You’d know everything that goes on in that pretty head of his too. And besides it’s just at the beginning. You learn to control it, or even shut it out completely. It doesn’t mean you have to live in each other’s head forever. Unless you want to of course.”_

 _Junmyeon supposes he knows that, still he feels selfish every time he thinks of taking Sehun’s life only to be with him._

“Earth to Junmyeon, earth to Junmyeon,” Sehun shakes him, and he’s pouting. 

“So I’m straddling you, hard as fuck, and you space out?” he asks when he deems that Junmyeon’s paying attention. His eyes are twinkling with mischief though. It’s not the first time Junmyeon’s got lost in his thoughts like this. Sehun finds it mostly cute, thinks it’s a result of Junmyeon having all the time in the world to do things. 

“Ah yes, biting,” Junmyeon says, coming back to their conversation. “When you say biting, do you mean …” Junmyeon trails off, sucking his bottom lips into his mouth. Sehun zeros in on his teeth peeking out, but only laughs. 

“I meant biting,” he says, and leans down, nips at the soft skin on the inside of Junmyeon’s forearm. 

“Oh,” Junmyeon sighs, a bit relieved for some reason. In the next moment Sehun rocks his hips, still half hard in his boxers, and grabs for Junmyeon’s soft t-shirt. They are both naked in seconds, and Junmyeon lets Sehun settle in his lap again, thinking the topic has been dropped. 

He really should’ve known better, because now Sehun seems to have more places he can bite, and he really gets to work. First it’s below Junmyeon’s rib cage, then he mouths higher and bites where he guesses one of the bones is. He laps his tongue over the bitten skin, warm breath, slickness and the sting of his teeth all mixing. Junmyeon’s always found Sehun’s front teeth cute, but right now those teeth alternate, not cutely at all, between biting harder then softer up Junmyeon’s chest, until they find his nipple and pull at it, merciless. 

Junmyeon lets out a helpless moan and arches, and Sehun holds onto his hips and nips and sucks at the nipple until Junmyeon feels his eyes prickle with tears. His cock is heavy against his thigh, and he can feel Sehun’s cock too, hot and pressing right against his own. Sehun hums and seems to smirk against the nipple before he lets it go, thumbing over it for good measure. 

“See,” he says smugly and leans up to kiss Junmyeon. It’s filthy and a lot of tongue and teeth on Sehun’s part, and there will be teeth marks in Junmyeon’s bottom lip for sure. Sehun lets go of one of Junmyeon’s hips and reaches over onto the night stand. Their cocks rub against each other while Sehun mouths down Junmyeon’s jaw. He continues to nip, even if he’s proven his point already because Junmyeon’s body is tingling with pleasure. He would be more than okay to just rub against Sehun like this and come, and it wouldn’t take long at all. 

Instead Sehun slides a bit down his body, mouth to Junmyeon’s collarbones, and slicks his fingers. Junmyeon opens his legs, and Sehun looks up sharply. 

“Oh,” he says, and he looks dazed again, his eyes dark. Junmyeon could get lost in them. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” he gets out, and realizes how desperate, hoarse and breathless, he sounds. 

“I was gonna ride you,” Sehun says truthfully, matter of fact, but his face is open and his gaze hungry, fingers already sliding between Junmyeon’s ass cheeks. 

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes at the image, Sehun on top of him, rolling his hips, head thrown back, on display. _Later_ , he tells himself and bends his legs, spreads them wider. Now he wants this. 

Sehun’s not slow at all, but it’s because Junmyeon’s told him he likes to feel it. His fingers are precise and there is two of them right away. His mouth is on Junmyeon’s body again, biting up his inner thigh from his knee to where it meets his groin. Every time Sehun bites down really hard, the sting burns up Junmyeon’s body, and Junmyeon thinks about Sehun actually piercing his skin. Sehun presses his fingers more insistently into him and crooks them just right, and when he bites on his underbelly, nipping at the same patch of skin over and over again, Junmyeon throws his arm over his eyes and moans loud, back arched. 

“Fuck,” Sehun breathes, squeezing fingers of his other hand around the base of Junmyeon’s cock, realizing just how close Junmyeon is. “Fuck, let me get inside you.” 

Junmyeon’s certainly not going to stop him, and Sehun moves over him, facing Junmyeon as he pulls his arm away from his eyes and pushes in. Junmyeon digs his fingers into Sehun’s ass and Sehun catches his lips in another messy kiss. 

“Feels so good,” Sehun murmurs and moves, hunching over and stubbornly setting to bite at any skin he can reach, Junmyeon’s shoulder, collarbone, the other nipple. It’s driving Junmyeon crazy, and Sehun’s thrusting into him fast and hard, clearly not any better. 

It’s impossible to not think about it, about how this is how Sehun would be, as a new fledgling, wanting to bite and drink all the time, and how Junmyeon would be there to let him feed those first months, let him bite and later teach him how to do it right. It shouldn’t be like this, his pleasure spiking at the thought, his fingers gripping Sehun’s ass that much tighter, his cock throbbing. Sehun mouths up his chest, nipping, licking, biting hard where Junmyeon’s Adam's apple is jutting out, and Junmyeon’s crying out. 

It’s too much; Sehun pounding into him harshly, Sehun’s breath on his skin, Sehun’s teeth in his flesh. Sehun’s licking over his jaw again and pulling the lobe of Junmyeon’s ear between his teeth, and Junmyeon’s cock is leaking. He’s so close, practically untouched, overwhelmed. 

“You can bite me too, you know,” Sehun whispers then, embodied temptation, and he stretches, towers over Junmyeon, presses his fingers into Junmyeon’s cheek to move his head so that Junmyeon’s mouth is right there, hair away from the long expanse of Sehun’s neck. Sehun thrusts in hard and Junmyeon leans up, latches his teeth into the skin. 

And it’s over, he comes, his entire body shuddering, an orgasm so intense he feels blind. Sehun moans above him and Junmyeon lets go of his neck in a split second of lucidity. He hasn’t even gotten to his vein, too lost in his body’s release, but just the thought of it was enough. The taste of Sehun’s skin, salty with sweat, is now forever etched into Junmyeon’s memory, there to haunt him. 

Sehun straightens up between Junmyeon’s legs then, grabs onto both of his thighs and presses them into Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon doesn’t care, only watches, feels, how Sehun drives into him, head thrown back now, hips fast and pushing forward with no rhythm. It’s enough for Junmyeon to clench around his cock with purpose twice and Sehun comes, slams forward a few more times before falling back onto his heels, head hanging low, chest heaving. His fingers go lax on Junmyeon’s legs, and he lets them drop down. 

“Come here,” Junmyeon finds his voice to say. Sehun goes willingly, crushing Junmyeon with his weight, not caring about the mess on both of their stomachs. Junmyeon kisses his cheek and the corner of his lips, lets Sehun come down from his high a little before he grabs a handful of his hair and pulls. 

“Never do that again,” Junmyeon hisses. Sehun can’t tempt him like that, because Junmyeon still doesn’t know where he found the will to not really _bite_ down. 

Sehun blinks. Junmyeon’s only been like this with him very few times. 

But then his mouth quirks in a small, tired smile. 

“It’s not like that, I promise,” he says. “I trust you. I just knew you’d like the feeling of my skin in your mouth. You’re not that weak, Junmyeon. I know you’re not.” 

It shocks Junmyeon, the level of thrusts, the absolute honesty too. Sehun may seem a bit manipulative sometimes, but this, this is not a moment like that. 

“When you’re ready, when we’re both ready, I’ll let you drink me up,” Sehun whispers. Junmyeon’s hand has gone slack in his hair and he’s whispering against Junmyeon’s mouth. “But I know we have a way to go, and I can wait. I know you need to be sure.” 

Junmyeon feels the tension bleed out of him completely. All that’s left is the press of Sehun’s body against his own, the feel of Sehun’s softening cock still inside him, the warmth of the trust Sehun’s just shown me. 

“Besides, if I am to start an eternal life, I definitely don’t want to wake up into it covered in come,” Sehun adds, scrunching his nose. “No offense,”

Junmyeon can’t stop the bark of laughter coming from deep within him, laced too much with relief. “None taken.” 

“Good. Now that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a good scrape of teeth on my body, so you should stop thinking so hard about everything and just enjoy what you do while you can.” 

“Spoken like the true mortal,” Junmyeon mutters and shuts any protest from Sehun with his mouth. Sehun melts into the kiss. Junmyeon can’t help but cling that much more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
